Guilty?
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: Well it's the sequel to Innocent? So you should probably have read that one... but it doesn't matter if you haven't i guess although some things might be slightly confusing... Rated M for language..content of later chapters... The BillBad Girls crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who continuously reviewed innocent! And i'm sorry for the long wait for the 1st chapter of this fic. It was supposed to be with you days ago but the website had other ideas and decided it didn't like me. So yh... hope you like this chapter. Please don't hate me... too much... lol... Please read and review and I will try to update ASAP (and that's what she said last time). **

**Love yu all**

**xxx Leanne xxx**

* * *

**Guilty? **

**Chapter One**

"Guilty!" Sam felt her knees weaken beneath her and she thought she was going to faint. Out in the stands, the shock was etched in to many people's faces. Abi had tears, threatening to spill over and there was a smug grin on Stuart's mother's face. The judge began to speak. "Samantha Nixon you have been found guilty of the unlawful killing of Stuart Turner, for which there is a mandatory sentence of life imprisonment. Having heard both the evidence from the prosecution and the defence we feel it is only fitting you serve at least 15 years before being eligible for parole… take her down!" When Abi saw the two cops on either side of Sam, leading her away, she burst into tears. Phil turned to her and wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

Sam felt numb as she followed the wing governor along the corridor to her cell. Guilty! She wouldn't allow herself to cry though… she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much she was hurting inside. The cell door swung open and Lou Stoke walked inside, Sam following in her wake. Someone looked down on Sam from the top bunk. "Pat, this is Samantha Nixon, she's your new cell mate. Samantha, this is Pat Kerrigan." Wing Governor Stoke said.

Sam eyed the brunette warily. "Hi!" She said, trying to smile but not quite managing it. If Pat was like any of the other women she'd met already then she was in for a pretty rough ride.

Pat gave her a brief smile before going back to the paper she was reading. "I guess you're a lifer then?"

Sam was about to reply when Lou spoke. "Well I'll leave you to get settled in…" She said. "I trust you'll make her feel welcome Pat…" Pat nodded. "Good, any problems Samantha, come and find me, okay?"

The usually self-assured blonde nodded, at a loss for how to play this one. Lou walked out and there was an awkward silence, which Pat eventually broke. "You never said what you're in for!"

"Murder," Sam said. She paused. "But it's not what you think!"

"That's what they all say!" Pat smirked. "So what's the story?"

"It was self defence, I told my husband I was leaving him, he got angry, threatened me with a knife…" She shrugged feeling tearful. "It was me or him!" She choked back her sobs, remembering what Phil had told her when she was first arrested. "The only thing I'm guilty for is wanting to protect myself and my daughter so badly that I was willing to do whatever it took!"

Pat moved over to comfort her. She wrapped her in a hug. " Hey, it's okay to cry you know! I won't tell anyone…"

"Thanks Pat," Sam gave her a weak grin. "It's just… I can't imagine spending the rest of my life within these four walls… only seeing my daughters for two hours a month… my boyfriend." Pat raised her eyebrows slightly at this but didn't say anything.

Sam began to cry softly and Pat pulled her closer. Before she could say anything else, someone poked their head around the cell door. "Oh what a surprise!" A voice said. "This must be a record, even for you Kerrigan!"

Pat broke out of the hug and turned towards the door. "Either explain what the hell you're on about or go away Buxton!" She said testily.

"The new girl!" Natalie Buxton said, jerking her head in Sam's direction. "She's only been here five minutes and already you're trying to do her!"

"Go away!" Pat said, advancing towards her, a steely glare in her eyes.

"Are you going to make me?" Natalie smirked. Pat bit her lip as she tried to control her temper. "I didn't think so!" She replied smugly.

"What do you want?" Pat asked irritably.

The blonde fixed her gaze on Sam. She stepped into the cell. "Just came to introduce myself." She said. She held out a hand for Sam to shake. "I'm Natalie." She told her. "Natalie Buxton!"

Pat walked out of the cell and Sam hesitated before taking the hand offered her. She smiled faintly. "Samantha Nixon!" She replied uneasily. There was something she didn't like about her, (apart from the fact that she was a criminal)… something she couldn't quite put her finger on but she knew it wasn't just her imagination – call it coppers instinct.

Natalie looked Sam up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. "You won't last five minutes in here!" She said, matter of factly.

Sam forced another smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look." She assured her.

Natalie moved closer. "Maybe…" She said thoughtfully. "If you like I can give you a little something to help ease the pain…" She tilted her head to the side slightly and smiled slyly. "Know what I mean?"

Pat chose this moment to reappear. "She's not interested!" She intervened. "So here's a suggestion… why don't you fuck off, and go shove your drugs where the sun doesn't shine!" Sam smirked.

Natalie spun round. "What business is it of yours dyke?"

Pat shrugged, not looking the least bit offended at her arch-enemy's words. "It's isn't…well not yet anyway!" She answered. " But be warned, if I find you're forcing Sam to do anything against her will, I'll make it my business."

"Is that a threat?"

Pat met Natalie's gaze unblinkingly. "No, it's a promise!" She said.

Natalie shot one last glare at Pat, glanced disdainfully at Sam, before stalking out of the cell, the metal door clanging shut behind her…

There was a momentary silence. "Thanks for that!" Sam said gratefully.

Pat shrugged. "No worries." She said.

"So the two of you don't get on then?"

"That's the understatement of the century," Pat laughed hollowly. "Natalie Buxton's a nasty piece of work…pure evil, it's better you find out sooner rather than later!"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, making conversation.

"Come here!" Pat said. Sam did as she said, so she was standing in the doorway. "See over there!" She pointed to a petite blonde, who looked no more than a girl." That's Janine Nebeski!" Pat said.

"What happened to her?" Sam questioned, not wanting to pry, but overcome with curiosity.

"Buxton got her hooked on heroin, poor cow!" She said sympathetically. "She became totally dependant on it, and screwed up any chance of getting out of this hell hole!" She finished by way of explanation.

Sam looked at Janine; laughing with a group of other women "She doesn't look like a junkie!" She observed.

"Nah… you wouldn't believe how different she was a few months ago… she's been to rehab… turned her life around…and one of our wardens, Donny Kimber, has been taking a more than friendly interest in her, if you get my drift." Pat smirked.

"You mean, he and she are…?" Sam left her question unfinished as her cellmate nodded.

"That's what it looks like!" Pat said.

Sam turned back to her bag and began unpacking her personal belongings. She pulled out a photo of Chloe, and smiled through tear filled eyes, as she stood it on her nightstand.

"Are you okay?" Pat asked, coming to stand beside her. Sam couldn't speak. "Is that your daughter?"

She nodded. "One of them, that's Chloe… she's six!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Everything will turn out okay in the end!" Pat said reassuringly. "It just takes a bit of time!"

* * *

**So there we have it... hope you liked it enough to leave a review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... first apologies for not updating this sooner... I meant to but i've had zero spare time in between revising and meeting coursework deadlines... anyway I will try and up date ASAP... I've got three weeks off now (yay) so I should (in theory) be able to get something done... **

**Secondly, I accidentally deleted a load of fanfic stuff from my computer... so I had to rewrite this, and i'm not really as happy with it as i was.**

**Thanks to: Gem, Vikki, Emz, Beth, Dannii, Laura, Becca, Strizzy, Ellyce, Zoe, Claire, Sarah and Huxon13 for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Chloe, where are you? It's time to go!" Abi called. It had been three days since the trial had reached its conclusion and today the eldest Nixon daughter was taking her sister to stay with Grandma Turner. Abi went upstairs and into Chloe's bedroom where she saw her sitting on the bed hugging the pink teddy she'd had since she was born and clutching a photograph in between her fingers, there were tears on her cheeks and it was obvious to Abi that she'd been crying. She knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. It was this much-needed gesture that made her burst into fresh tears. "Ssshhhh…its okay Chloe!" Abi whispered. "Everything's going to be all right, I promise." She murmured, wishing that there were someone to reassure her of that. She held her while she stopped crying, stroking her hair. "Come on baby, it's time to go to granny's!"

"I don't wanna…" Chloe's bottom lip quivered. "Please don't make me..."

"I'm sorry Chloe!" Abi whispered feeling like she'd failed her. "You have to…"

"You look after me!" Chloe pleaded. "Please…"

Her sister shook her head. "I can't darling, I've got to go back to college tomorrow. You have to do this. It's what mummy would want!" She finished, knowing that this last part was most definitely not the truth, and couldn't be further from it. Chloe just shrugged which Abi took to mean she'd accepted it. "I'll come and see you soon!" She reassured her. "Next weekend if I can, would you like that?"

"Can we go to the cinema again?"

Abi pretended to think for a minute. "I don't see why not!" She said. "But only if you go to granny's and be a good girl!"

"Ok… I'll try!" The little Nixon said slowly.

Abi smiled slightly, relieved that she'd managed to avert a crisis.

* * *

After half hour in the car, they arrived at Chloe's Nan's house. Abi got out and pulled Chloe's stuff from the boot. She had two suitcases and her pink Barbie rucksack. They walked up to the front door and Chloe reached up and rang the bell. Immediately the door swung open and there stood a petite woman with thick rimmed glasses, her grey hair framing her face. "Abigail!" Mrs Turner acknowledged the older of the sisters.

Abi nodded. "Eileen!" She said courteously.

With difficulty Eileen Turner bent down and pulled Chloe towards her in a hug. "How are you my child?" She said to her.

"Fine!" Chloe mumbled. Her sister poked her in the back. "Thank you…" She added.

"How is your mother?"

"She's doing okay!" Abi said, not wanting to answer, but doing so only out of politeness in front of Chloe.

"That's good!" The old lady said. Abi knew she was lying through her teeth. Eileen didn't give a damn about whether Sam was okay. All that mattered was getting her hands on the last remaining link to Stuart. Abi looked at her, as these thoughts ran through her head. Mrs Turner knew what she was thinking. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" She offered, knowing that she wouldn't accept.

Abi shook her head. "No thank you" she said through gritted teeth. "I've got to be getting back… there's college work to finish."

The older woman nodded. "Okay!" She replied, smirking slightly.

Abi leaned over and pulled her sister into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Be good for granny, do what she tells you, okay?" She said. Chloe nodded silently. "I'll come and pick you up about nine, on Saturday, we can spend the weekend together, yeah?"

Chloe nodded again. "I'd like that!" She said quietly.

"And Phil's going to pick you up Friday to take you to see mummy" Abi continued. She looked up at Eileen as she spoke, making her aware of the plans. She slipped a piece of paper into Chloe's hand. "This is my mobile number!" Abi told her. "Use it whenever you need me, okay!" Another nod. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Chloe replied.

Abi straightened up and made to walk back up the drive. "Oh…" She turned back to face them, pulling a key out of her jacket "This is our house key, you may need to go pick up more of Chloe's stuff." She handed her the key, not realising what a mistake she was making, before turning and walking back to her car.

* * *

Later that evening Abi had packed up the few things she had brought down to London with her and was now sitting reading one of her romantic novels. She put the bookmark inside her page and closed the book. She sighed, it was too quite and she was bored. Looking after Chloe, she'd had practically no spare time to herself, and had needed to invest in a pair of earplugs. A tear ran down her cheek as she sat in the empty house and before she knew it she was crying properly. Then the phone rang. Fighting back more tears she picked up the receiver, taking a deep breath she spoke. "H…hello."

"Hi, it's Phil!" The voice on the other end began.

"Oh…hey!" She said surprised, wiping her eyes. "Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to check you're okay… I know Chloe went to her Nan's today and I didn't like thinking about you on your own in the house… I felt I owed it to Sam to check on you."

"Oh right…" Abi said, touched by his concern. "I'm okay, thanks…" She said quickly.

Phil hid a smile at his end of the line. "Like mother like daughter right? He said.

"Huh?" Abi responded. "You've lost me!"

"Hiding how you really feel!" He explained.

Abi paused. "Ok…" She said finally. "I grew used to having her around, I feel a bit lost without her but I'm fine… I go back to college tomorrow anyway…have you seen mum?" She asked.

"Yeah, I dropped by Lark hall earlier on!"

"And how is she?" Abi's voice adopted a low and concerned tone.

"She's okay." Phil said. "She's finding it difficult but she's coping!" He reported.

"That's because she's a strong woman!" Abi said.

"Yeah, just like her daughter!" Phil commented.

"Aww, that's sweet!" The young Nixon woman, so like her mother answered, choked up again. Feeling tears in her eyes she began to speak again. "Listen, I've got to go…" She said. "Thanks for ringing!"

"It's okay!" Phil said. "If you or Chloe ever need anything, you know where to find me right?" He finished.

"Yeah, thanks Phil… for everything!" Abi replied. "Night!"

"Bye Abi, take care of yourself!" Phil replied, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"It's time for bed Chloe!" Mrs Turner said, walking through into the TV room.

"But mummy lets me…"

Eileen frowned. "Well 'mummy' isn't here!" She said coolly. "This is my house so you follow my rules, okay?" She reached for the television remote and switched off the programme, her granddaughter was watching. Chloe nodded silently, her eyes filling with tears. She stood up, the photograph she'd been clutching all day falling to the floor. "I'll show you to your room!" She said, picking up the young Nixon's stuff.

Chloe followed her up the stairs, undressed and got into bed. Mrs Turner leaned over to kiss her goodnight, the little girl shrugged away from her and pulled the duvet up to her chin. "Good night my child." She said quietly. "Sleep well!"

Eileen switched out the bedside lamp and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. She walked quietly down the stairs and back into the TV room. She bent down to pick up the photo that Chloe had dropped. Turning it over, she saw it was a picture of Sam and Abi, taken before she and Stuart got together. Her eyes narrowing, she tore it in half and dropped it into the bin.

* * *

**So what did you think? Plz review and let me know... Reviewers get virtual galaxy hehehe**

**x Leanne x**


End file.
